Labyfic writersPeach WineTrouble, Part 1
by Emerald The Lady Destiny
Summary: In collaboration with Nika-Chan formerly ssjnikki and with help from Magic24. It's just like the title says folks! Be afraid, be very afraid. And please R/R!


Two Labyfic writers+ Peach Wine= Trouble, Or: What you get when you take two Labyfic writers and some potent Peach Wine

Two Labyfic writers+ Peach Wine= Trouble, Or: What you get when you take two Labyfic writers and some potent Peach Wine.

Hiyo readers! Emmy-chan here, with part one of a collaborated fic between me, Nika-Chan (formerly ssjnikki), and with help from Magic24 in the second part. You can find part two under Nika-Chan's screenname. Now, hope you enjoy, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: The Labyrinth, and anything pertaining to it, does not belong to us. But we did steal the Peach wine fair and square!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Part one: Labyrinth Oddities

One day, while in their combined shop, Nika and Emmy, two Labyrinth fiction writers were enjoying some Peach wine they had had a goblin smuggle for them from the Goblin Castle.

The mortal and fairy were by now half-drunk, and mad that no one had come into their shop. Emmy's side was called 'Labyrinth Oddities', and carried a vast variety of props and, you guessed it, oddities from the Labyrinth. Nika's side, on the other hand, was called 'Everything Peaches'. It carried, yes you guessed it again, a vast variety of things peach flavored, colored, scented, etc,.

Just then, someone came into the shop, a rather old looking man. Emmy immediately strode up to him, flashing her trademark smile.

"Hello sir, welcome to our shop. Allow me to show you around my half 'Labyrinth Oddities'. Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

"No, why don't you show me what you have." Said the man. His voice sounded familiar, though Emmy couldn't place it.

"All right then, let's see…" said Emmy, looking over the aisles. "How about this lovely item, the genuine mask Jareth wore in the ballroom. Or perhaps some crystal balls, very popular items! Or maybe some tights? No? Well let's see what else we have."

Emmy went further down. "Ah, here's some interesting items for sure! Some glitter, or maybe blonde hair dye? Better yet, the blonde wig! All you need to dress as our favorite Goblin King! And what's this? A picture of Sarah…how did that get here? Hmm, anyway, moving right along, here is our toy section!"

They moved along to another section, this one filled with toys. "Shopping for some grandchildren, perhaps? Well, we have lots of toys that the little kids would love! Stuffed Goblins or Fireys, or maybe ones of Ludo, or perhaps the Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius set? Or my personal favorite, as I call it, A Jareth plushie. No? Well, perhaps a miniature Labyrinth, complete with oubliettes! And other sets, we have an oubliette, the ballroom, Escher room, even the throne room! And to go with these, action figures! And we have these Barbie-type dolls of Sarah and Jareth, for our younger fans. Or maybe the take it apart Firey Mr. Potato Head type toy. Oh, and here's our hottest seller. A matched set of pull toy dolls of Sarah and Jareth. Jareth says 'What a pity', and Sarah says 'It's not fair'. Still nothing you like? My, you are a picky customer! No matter, we shall move on, to where I have my best items, the true oddities!"

They moved to the back of the shop, where there truly was some bizarre items.

"Ah, the crowned jewels of my collection!" said Emmy. "Like the real, absolutely genuine ballgown Sarah wore. Or maybe the trashcan shaped like the junk Lady! Or perhaps the Hoggle stool, great for when you need to reach things on these shelves. Or, my personal favorite, a Ludo air freshener that goes 'smell bad', when it gets smelly! Or perhaps Firey marionettes? Hmmm…should put those in the toy section. Nothing you like? How about the Didymus house alarm? We also have an Ambrosius one, which goes 'bark' and 'woof'. Or the Hoggle doll that shakes when you go 'I'll tip you headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench', or something to that effect. Ah, and a book of thoughts by the Wiseman himself! Or perhaps you'd enjoy the costumes from Labyrinth, including Jareth's shirts, Sarah's slippers, and even Toby's red and white striped pajamas. Or the snake that turns into a scarf when you throw it! What? The riding crop? Sorry, we don't have that; I have the only copy. Sorry! Nothing you liked, hmm? What, crystals that turn into peaches? Might I suggest you look around the other side of the shop 'Everything Peaches'…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's it for part one. As I said, if you want to read part two, look for it under Nika's screen-name. Hope you enjoyed it, and remember…

"Please leave a contribution in the little review box"

Emmy-chan


End file.
